happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Frills
Frills (also called as Peachy) is a HTFF character by La-Cocotua and MC Grim Reaper. Bio Frills is a Pekingese dog, she is cheerful, playful and enthusiastic. But, despite her childish appearance, she has her perverted tastes typical of the stage that suffers in adolescence. She has a great obsession with the lingerie, but if what she likes about these are her embroidered designs or colors, the more tender the design is, the better it is. It's unknown why she has this taste. He also has his "special" tastes of typical adolescents, let's say, being that she is a fan of couples of the same gender that she sees in her foreign drawings (they will already know ... I think). Usually fantasize imagining how her friends do "indecent" things, leaving a thread of saliva every so often when she does it, she is seen in her school (or anywhere) as a girl with problems. But despite these oddities, she is usually tender in her moments that she does not do those things that were said. She loves to eat apricots and walks through the fields where they are harvested, sometimes she can be stay a long time under a tree waiting for a damask to fall, she also has a taste for pink things: flowers, letters, drawings, food and clear clothes. Practically, she sees life as pink, even if her thoughts are not the same "color". Personality She has sweet and sweet attitude, always tries to make friends and not to achieve it. She is also highlighted as on the one hand her innocence as on the other her perversity, sometimes she can not understand when something catastrophic or pure horror has just happened, while fantasizing about unclean things about others. Rarely can she react in a bad way, even when she is punched in the face and tries to get in the mood. Appearance She has cream white hair all over the body without having an abdominal mark, her hair is almost the same color and short hair, this is attached to their short ears of dog pekineses which have a soft pink tone at the tips, giving a similar to the damasks, of her hair is highlighted her loose strands over her head that would give the shape of a small heart. Her facial features are special, she has a black nose and (in some episodes) her eyes are brown cinnamon, her mouth is a little smaller than others. Her tail is similar to her ears and its size is slightly smaller than that of an average tree friend. Her clothing is all pink, in different shades of light and dark. She wears a pajama dress with the top part of a normal pink and the skirt of a very light one, it has a white embroidery on the chest and a small dark pink bow on the chest. Also wears a striped pantyhose over the head with a bow adorned in it. Relationship Violet: Frills met her at school and self-domination as a friend of hers, the relationship of both is "frenemies" since Frills loves her very much as a very good friend and Violet detests her annoying presence. Xinizter and Coco: They are her parents of the dog, they love her a lot. It is unknown why a fox and a wolf came out a Pekingese dog. Muddy: Frills' sister, they usually hang out together, they are recognized as polar opposites. Suspiro: They are friends for the taste they have for white sweets, usually they are in situations both with a cake theme or that style. Episodes Starring role Featuring role *Till All Powers Cut *Knot On the Doors Appearance *Flower One's Guard *Beak Out of Turn Deaths Her deaths or injuries are usually focused on her eyes, because her flat-snouted race are more vulnerable to these damages by nature, sometimes just sneezing can take one eye. It is also highly vulnerable to chocolate since its species can be poisoned by ingesting these. *Till All Powers Cut - Eyes burned out. *Beak Out of Turn - Head pinned into the tree. *Knot On the Doors- Smashed into the wall and a closet. Injuries *TBA Kill Count TBA Trivia *The idea of a character is to make her a perverted woman of contradictory appearance to this personality, in addition to the fact that the creator wanted a character with the peach-like strands that she possesses. Also with it opens the theme of "dirty" jokes, something that does not usually or fully appear in the show, is also added the concept of "break the cutie", corrupted even more than what is growing during the chapters. *She is smaller than the average of the characters. *She do panty raid in nighttime. *The reason why she wears a pant on her head is because she always mixes in her lingerie collection in her room. *There is no explanation why she was born as a dog of the Pekingese race being that her parents are a fox and a wolf. *Her room is full of pink "kawaii" objects, having furniture, ornaments, figurines and stuffed animals of this color. *She usually appears stealing peaches in the trees of other people's gardens. *She has a pink vibrator duckling of the brand "i rub my duckie" that she found outside of a store in one of the trash cans, she is not aware that it is really that she thought it is a genuine bath toy for children. ..other reason why she's weird. *In contrast to Muddy she would represent an Angel food cake, in addition to which they are beginning to grow feathers on her back. Gallery Frills.png Frills px.png tinyfrills.png Summer 18 background 2.png|Frills hugging a coconut tree. frillsbybt.png AngelDevilCake.png Tillallpowers5.png|Her eyes indeed very vulnerable. frillsfoodcakeart.png MuddyBySugar.png|She trying to tell Muddy that chocolate is toxic ��Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dogs Category:Canines Category:Pink Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:La-cocotua characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Small characters Category:Characters with relatives Category:XMC-Grim-Reaperx's Characters Category:Shared Category:Season 110 Introductions Category:Featured